


A Quiet Anniversary

by starrybouquets



Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybouquets/pseuds/starrybouquets
Summary: Something quick I wrote up for Lagpos anni this year
Relationships: Himuro Kira/Makishima Shy





	A Quiet Anniversary

Knock knock knock!

Shy rose groggily from the couch with a groan. Slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes he took a quick glance at his phone, it was 4:50 PM. With a sigh Shy turned his attention toward the door with a glare.

“Honestly, who would even come to visit at this hour…” Shy huffed to himself as he shrugged on a cardigan and made his way to the door. After giving himself a moment to collect himself he opened the door with a small, kind of forced, smile on his face. “Yes?” Shy’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment as his gaze passed over an unmistakable mop of silver hair with a blue streak in it.

“Yo!” Kira greeted with a stupid grin, “ah, Shy-san you’re mad.” Kira’s grin quickly fell away as he picked up on the smallest hint of annoyance from his partner.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shy allowed his annoyance to show on his face completely, “I thought I was hiding that well enough. Anyways, what are you doing here?” 

“Well, to anyone else they’d never be able to tell you were pissed off! But, we’ve been together for wayy too long for me not to notice the little things~” Kira said with a cheeky grin, “and it’s almost our anniversary I was thinking we should be together for it!”

“Ah, right that’s tomorrow…” A look of realization made its way to Shy’s face but the black haired boy immediately furrowed his brow. “So you thought, ‘why don’t I drop by Shy’s place unannounced _again_?’” He deadpanned as he recalled how Kira got lost trying to come over at midnight a few anniversaries ago.

“Haha~ Well you know it’s a special occasion! And if I asked you’d turn me down without a second thought!” Kira pouted and crossed his arms.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Shy sighed as he stepped away from the door and gave a quick motion for Kira to enter. “And you’re lucky you didn’t get lost again, I wouldn’t have woken up if you called me.” 

“Aw! You really do love me!” Kira laughed as he entered the apartment, “wait you were napping? Man, if I didn’t come over your sleep schedule would’ve been completely messed up~ What would you do without me!” he said playfully as he gave Shy a light nudge.

Shy sighed again but this one was not one of annoyance it was one of contentment, “I can’t argue with that can I.” He smiled and made his way back to the living room, Kira following close behind.

“Hey your place isn’t that messy today, good job!” Kira complimented genuinely as he took a seat on the couch.

“Thanks.” Shy rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and sat down next to Kira, “we should probably tweet a reminder for the Princesses.” Shy said offhandedly as he started typing on his phone.

“Oh! Good idea, I’ll just reply to yours.” Kira said as he took out his phone and refreshed his feed waiting for Shy’s tweet to go up. “Huh?! That’s all you said?” Kira practically shouted upon seeing what Shy posted.

“What? You said you’d reply to it, why would I write out the whole thing.” Shy said dryly as he casually leaned against Kira’s shoulder.

Kira sighed and put his arm around Shy, "well you aren't going like this reply~" Kira had to hold back a laugh when he saw Shy's expression change.

Shy shifted so he could face Kira with his trademark glare on his face, "heart?" Shy gave Kira’s cheek a light pinch then flopped into the silver haired boys lap with a huff and typed a reply.

“Shy-san you’re so mean to me… You’re breaking my heart y’know!” Kira whined as he feigned wiping a tear.

Shy sighed and rolled his eyes as he got back up, “fine, fine. And I was just getting comfortable too...” Shy muttered, putting a hand on Kira’s shoulder and peering into his face, “since it’s our anniversary I’ll be nicer.” Shy’s voice was low, barely audible as he leaned in and kissed Kira’s cheek.

“Aw~ Shy what was that.” Kira said with a laugh, his eyes narrowing and he leaned closer.

Shy smirked, the two were close enough that Shy could feel Kira’s breath tickle his lips. “Oh? You think you can do better huh?” There was a hint of condescension in his tone as if egging Kira on.

“Hm~? Is that a challenge?” Kira smirked then cupped Shy’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. The two melted into the kiss, Kira could feel Shy smiling against his lips as he wrapped his free arm around Shy’s waist. 

When they pulled away Kira looked up at Shy with a dopey grin on his face, “I love you…” Kira’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as he buried his face in Shy’s shoulder.

Shy chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through Kira’s hair, “I love you too.” He hummed.

“And you know you’re stuck with me forever right…” Kira muttered.

Shy pressed a kiss to the top of Kira’s head, “of course, always and forever…”


End file.
